


first love

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Everwood
Genre: Community: everwood100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-17
Updated: 2003-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	first love

Ephram's early memories of his grandparents' house are vague: warm smell of food coming from the kitchen; the voices of his parents and grandparents; dark woods, soft fabrics. All of these are just impressions, though. Nothing clear, nothing vibrant.

Nothing but the music. The music, he remembers. When he sits down at his own piano, lays his fingers on the cool keys...if he closes his eyes, the magical sound of his grandfather's piano floats through his mind. The rich melodies haunt him in a way that nothing else ever has. Not "Gwen Stefani," not Amy. Not even Colin. Just. This.


End file.
